Raindrops of Sakura
by InvaderSunshine
Summary: A switch was made between a twelve-year-old Sakura and a twelve-year-old Juvia... For better, or for worse...? (EDITING)
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a story I started working on a couple days after I started Sandyland. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dreary rainy day in Hargeon. At least, it was around a certain twelve year old water mage.

Juvia was heading towards her Aunt Mimi's house.

She didn't like her aunt. Being a rain woman herself, her aunt had endured the harsh shunning the life of a water mage could give if one didn't find their happiness. As a result, Mimi had grown into a bitter woman who couldn't give Juvia the love she so desperately needed.

Juvia's parents had died when she was young. They were wizards, out on a mission. They never returned.

Aunt Mimi had always resented Juvia's mother, a rain woman who had found her happiness. While Juvia's mother gave Juvia hope, she gave her sister, Mimi pure jealousy. It made Mimi resent Juvia even more.

Juvia approached the door to her aunt's house and knocked twice.

She heard quick, heavy footsteps; her aunt's footsteps.

Juvia cringed, expecting her aunt to berate her late timing. The train she had used was late.

The door cracked open with a threatening push from a stalky woman who reminded Juvia a bit too much of an older version of herself.

Juvia didn't want to turn into her Aunt Mimi.

She looked up to meet her aunt's cold gaze.

Mimi dragged her inside and started to ramble on harshly about Juvia's timing. She pulled her into a living room with old furnishings.

To Juvia's surprise, there was a guest sitting in one of the chairs.

It was a short woman with short lavender hair and large bright hazel eyes. She was wearing a knee length blue and white checkered dress.

The woman got up from her chair and smiled warmly at Juvia.

"Hi. You must be Juvia. I'm Livia McGarden."

Juvia smiled up at the woman, beaming at her kindness.

"Can we proceed with the casting?" Mimi asked, abruptly.

Juvia wondered what was going on as she was let to her aunt's murky basement.

There were multiple runes inscribed on the ground.

"There is no need to explain, let's get this over with." Mimi barked as Livia opened her mouth to say something to Juvia.

Livia looked frustrated. It was evident that she was going to lash out at Mimi.

"Remember who is paying you for this. I would hate to see what would happen if you were unable to support you and your daughter." Mimi warned in an icy tone.

Livia still looked angry, but there was a hint of determination in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll get on with it. Juvia, dear, could you please sit in the center of the circle? Nothing bad will happen, I promise you." Livia consoled.

Juvia trusted this lady. She had shown her kindness, a rare occurrence in Juvia's life, so she let Livia's hand guide her to the center of the circle.

Juvia wondered if the runes would make the rain go away.

Livia told Juvia to sit criss-cross. She obeyed and Livia went to kneel outside of the circle. Mimi watched, stone-like from the corner of the room.

Livia started to chant mysterious unknown words, getting louder as she continued.

The runes around Juvia glowed gold and started to encircle her rapidly.

Juvia grew terrified, unsure of what was happening. A shock ripped through her body, causing crackling pain. The shocks traveled up her body. It reached her head.

"Ugh!" Juvia shrieked in pain.

The last thing Juvia saw was Livia's kind face. Her eyes were flooded with tears.

The world around Juvia then dimmed, and Juvia entered a dark abyss.

* * *

Team seven stood around Sakura's hospital bed.

They had been out for ramen that morning. That was all. They had never expected her to almost face plant in the middle of the street.

Luckily for Sakura, she didn't break her nose. She would have thrown a tantrum if it was crooked. Sasuke had caught her before she nose-dived into the pavement, saving them all the earache.

Sakura's heart rate had plummeted at that moment. Her pulse was deathly faint. Her body seemed to have been having spasms of shock.

Team seven had raced her to the hospital, alarmed. They were terrified of losing their comrade.

Now, they were watching over Sakura's limp form with her parents who had been called in as soon as Sakura entered the hospital.

It was almost midnight now and they all had refused to leave. Naruto and Sasuke had nobody to tell them otherwise. There were of course the other adults, but they knew that making them go home wouldn't guarantee their rest. Naruto and Sasuke cared too much for Sakura to get a good night's sleep knowing that Sakura's life could be in danger.

Sakura's case was a strange one. None of the medical ninja at the hospital could figure out what was wrong. Even Tsunade couldn't have be sure when she was first brought in. Tsunade had gone to find Jiraiya, saying that it was some sort of strange justu that she had never seen before. This had resulted in a gathering of the entire village's top shinobi.

Everyone around Sakura looked up as Tsunade entered the room.

"The jutsu is a strange one." Tsunade started. "It was highly advanced and targeted the mind."

Everybody except Tsunade cringed.

"It was a technique developed to switch a person's soul with someone else's. Whoever did it must have been a greatly accomplished ninja. We have reason to believe that it could have been Orochimaru's doing."

"What!?" Naruto screeched. "That snake's here! I'll tear him to shreds!"

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke spoke blandly.

"Sakura's soul has been switched. As you all know, the Yamanakas examined her. I have reason to believe this fact. However, she is not completely gone and the jutsu should wear off in about a week."

A few people let out a breath of relief.

"There is another thing I have to tell you." Cue held breaths. "Sakura has two souls. They are both very similar. It's a strange case. Sakura will be sharing a body for the next week. The soul that was switched was Sakura's… let's say "outer soul". Unfortunately, the other person will have more control."

"This will only be for a week, right?" Sakura's mother, Mebuki asked, trying to reassure herself that her daughter would be okay.

"A week." Tsunade replied.

Nobody was overjoyed with the news, but they were pleased that Sakura would at least be okay.

That being said, Tsunade forced everybody to leave.

Tsunade strapped Sakura's arms and legs down with chakra binding straps. There was no telling who the new "outer soul" was.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked together. Their apartments were in the same direction.

"Sasuke, do you think that everything will be alright?" Naruto asked, more out of fear than curiosity.

He didn't like the idea of someone occupying Sakura's body even if she did have one of her souls in there. Sakura was not Sakura without all of her being there.

"It had better be." Sasuke stated his voice tense.

* * *

"Is it done?" Mimi demanded.

Livia nodded sullenly, her gaze on Juvia, sprawled on the basement floor. Her bottom lip shook. Juvia would not be Juvia for a while. While she found it disturbing, she reminded herself that she had to take care of her daughter.

"Good. If Juvia returns unharmed, I will have you cast the same spell on me."

Livia got up, her leg shaking.

Mimi placed an envelope in her shaky hand.

"Come back in a week."

Livia didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

**So, how was it? I named Mimi after my favorite boss from Super Paper Mario. **

**This story might be too weird. I don't know. **

**I do have some sort of plot in mind, but I want to know other people's opinions on the story before continuing.**


	2. Facing the Downpour

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to swsk117 and Conan-Ai** **for being my first reviewers! As well as to everyone who followed or gave me a favorite. And thanks to MrsAnimeNerd for beta-reading. This chapter wouldn't have turned out as good without her help.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto and Fairy Tail? NOPE! **

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to a puddle on a cold basement floor. It was chilly and damp, hence the puddle.

She didn't know where she was. She could remember walking down the street with her teammates on either side of her, her sensei in front of them. _Where am I?_

She got up, preparing to fight. She had no weapons, though she told herself she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't even think about it." I voice murmured, spiking Sakura's fear.

Naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei… They weren't with her this time. It was bad enough to have no one to watch her back, but even more to have no weapons.

"Who's there!?" Sakura blared, shaking, but with a hint of determination.

Her voice sounded strange... It was if it was not quite her own. This further added to her unease.

A blue haired woman appeared from the gloom, a stony expression on her face.

"I won't hurt you." she assured. Her expression however, said that she didn't care either way.

"So, what is it that you want from me? Where's the rest of my team?" Sakura demanded, careful not to let too much of her panic slip into her voice.

"They're wherever you left them. If you haven't noticed, you're in my niece's body."

"W-what are you saying?"

Sakura's breath hitched.

"If you want to see, my bathroom's upstairs." the woman interrupted.

"May I have an explanation?"

"You'll get one, just wait. Stop testing my patience."

Sakura huffed, giving the woman a glare that she hoped Sasuke would be proud of. She pounded up the creaky old wooden stairs, grumbling as she went.

When Sakura saw her appearance in the woman's bathroom mirror, she knew that the seemingly crazy woman was in fact, not crazy at all.

Sakura was not Sakura. The girl had blue hair that curled like waves at the bottom and deep blue eyes framed heavily with eyelashes. Her skin was milky pale, like a porcelain doll. She wore a heavy navy blue dress with black leggings underneath and black rubber boots. A teru teru bozu doll was attached to her shawl which was navy blue and rimmed with white fur. The girl was beautiful, but she was not Sakura.

Sakura was horrified, having absolutely no clue how she ended up in the girl's body.

The rain tapped violently against the roof of the woman's house, as her eyes watered, somehow expressing her emotions, mirroring them perfectly. As her fear climbed, the rain patted harder, growing more violent.

"Control yourself. That's the first lesson to being a rain woman."

Sakura turned to the bathroom door, glaring into the eyes of the returned woman with tearful eyes.

"What do you mean!?" Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Could you keep the rain to a light drizzle? It reflects your emotions. You'll get your body back in a week."

"A week!?"

"The woman who performed the spell left last night. I can't do anything to reverse it. Only she knows how."

"So, what do you suppose I do now?"

"Your name is for the time being is Juvia Lockster. You're a twelve year old water mage. Your parents are long dead. You will travel to a guild called Fairy Tail. They're always taking in orphans. Come back at the end of the week. There's a backpack by the door with everything you need to get there. Now, get out of my sight!"

"Where am I? You at least have to tell me that!"

"I'm part of the element four at Phantom Lord. I go on missions. In fact, if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Fairy Tail can explain. There's a map in the bag."

That being said, Sakura took the bag and left, busting into the showering pebbled street. She dug through the bag, hoping to find an umbrella, telling herself that if there wasn't one, she was going right back into that dreaded woman's home and demanding for one.

To her relief, there was a small heart patterned pink umbrella under a train ticket, some foreign money reading "Jewels", and a map. The money also read "Kingdom of Fiore". The train ticket read "from Hargeon to Magnolia". Thankfully, Sakura now knew where she was, but it wasn't anywhere close to where she was from.

Not knowing what else to do, Sakura held the map in front of her and trudged toward the train station.

* * *

Sakura stood in the rain with Juvia's pink umbrella in front of the so called Fairy Tail. The trip form Hargeon to Magnolia had been only an hour or so long, to Sakura's relief. It was bad enough that she was in an unknown world, but it would have been worse if she had to travel across one of that world's countries.

She didn't want to listen to the grouchy woman, but she didn't have much of a choice. There was only enough food in the bag to last the trip from Hargeon to Magnolia.

Sakura took a breath and knocked three times on the large wooden doors.

"You can walk in. There's no need to knock."

Sakura turned.

An armoured girl with a long scarlet braid stood behind her.

"Hi. I'm Juvia. My aunt sent me here."

"Oh, master said something about someone joining us for a bit. I'm Erza." The girl said, offering a welcoming smile.

Erza pushed the doors open with a thud and a screach that could only have been a door-slapped person.

Fairy Tail was pure chaos. There were no other words to describe it. There were mugs of sake everywhere. A girl about Sakura's age was drinking underage. Two tables were overturned. A pink haired boy and a black haired boy were having a fist fight in the middle of the hall.

"Enough!" Erza boomed.

Everyone halted in response. The fighting stopped, though the drinking girl kept chugging it down… She was actually being encouraged. The two fist fighting boys looked like a serial killer was coming for them.

Erza stomped over to the now horrified boys, picked them up by their hair, knocked their heads together, turned to Sakura, smiled and said "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Master, Juvia-san is here." Erza stated, lightly (At least as lightly as Erza possibly could.) pushing Sakura towards the so called Master.

Sakura made sure to give her a slight dirty look, which was returned with an even more dirty dirty look. It was so deadly that it gave Sakura the shivers. For one of the most feared of Sasuke's fan girls, that was saying a lot.

"Juvia eh? I'm Master Makarov Your aunt sent a letter over. Welcome to fairy Tail." The Master welcomed, smiling up at Sakura. He was a stumpy old man with a… jester hat perched upon his white tuffs of hair.

"Hello." Sakura greeted politely, returning the smile.

"Feel free to think of Fairy Tail as a home away from home."

Sakura thought it was a bit too far away from home for her tastes, but she didn't express her dilemma. They probably wouldn't believe that she was from a whole other world, a world without these so called "guilds".

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. You'll find that most the people here are friendly, even if there are often brawls."

Makarov then looked over to Erza who was standing obediently at his side.

"Erza, would you mind showing Juvia where she will be staying? I'm sure she would like to put her things away."

Erza nodded, ordering Sakura to follow.

Not wanting to provoke Erza's wrath, Sakura obeyed, silently padding after the armored girl. They walked that way for a few minutes, Sakura marveling at the various buildings along the way. It was facinating knowing that an entire world existed outside of your own.

"Fairy Hills…" Sakura read, gazing at the sign above the building's door.

"That's it." Erza confirmed a proud look on her face, twisting the knob and opening the door. "Most of us girls live here, though you'll have to room with one of us. I'm afraid I bought up all the extra rooms, so they're currently filled with armour."

Sakura and Erza entered the lobby of said dorm, a hotel-like entryway composed of a long desk with an opposing lime green couch on the other side of the room.

Sakura blinked at her, dumbstruck and amazed that Erza could possibly own that much armour. She wondered if Erza was bluffing, then denied the thought due to Erza's apparent serious nature.

Erza abruptly turned the corner, heading for the stairwell, to which Sakura obediently followed. They began effortlessly climbing up the double staircase.

Sakura gave Erza a curious glance, wondering just how she was able to wear all that armor and still not break a sweat going up the stairs. It had to be heavy. Erza however, didn't notice the blatant stares that Sakura was giving her. For her, such looks were a daily occurrence.

"So who will I stay with?"

"Hmm… You could stay with me if you'd like, but most of us wouldn't mind the company, so I guess you could meet a few of the girls before deciding."

Sakura nodded in response.

Erza halted at the door next to the stairwell.

"This wing's mine, so I guess you can check out this one first." Erza stated, turning the knob.

The door opened with a push, revealing a museum of armor.

There was armor on the walls, a suit lying across the bed, not to mention deadly sharp weapons everywhere. It made most ninja's weapons closets look like a kitchen drawer, and Sakura was pretty sure the archway on the side of the room actually led to other armor display rooms.

"You have a nice collection of armor." Sakura complimented, more out of pure amazement than trying to be nice.

Erza beamed, an enthusiastic smile spreading across her face.

"I do don't I? Want to see my collection?" Erza asked, undeniably.

"Okay." Sakura decided, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

With that, Sakura was pulled into another section of Erza's armor emporium.

Erza made sure to explain just how she got every one of them and what abilities they each had.

Sakura couldn't deny that it was fascinating. The girl had a suit of armour for everything and a matching sword.

The weapon hoarder even let Sakura try on one of her armours, though she flopped over from the weight, Erza barely catching her fall before she face planted.

When they reached the end, Sakura was thoroughly exhausted, having stubbornly tried to at least be able to wear one of the armours. It proved to be a very straining workout. Sakura was almost positive that Erza wasn't human.

_"This world…"_ she bluntly decided. _"Is full of aliens."_

* * *

Sakura knocked on the third girl's door, hoping that this one wasn't as crazy as the others.

One girl named Laki had been fond of torture devices. Sakura was not staying there and had only stayed long enough to politely introduce herself. She was quite sure she would never forget how eerie the place was, assuring herself there was a chance that she wouldn't have a dream about Laki's grimsome finds.

Sakura had spent a good hour in a girl named Evergreen's room, but not because she liked Evergreen. They didn't get along at all. As soon as Evergreen had made a haughty comment about how she didn't like Sakura's hairstyle (Well, Juvia's clothing to be exact.), Sakura commented that having a statue of a man with his "parts" hanging out in the middle of a bedroom wasn't exactly the most understandable object to have in one's bedroom. That argument went on for a long long time and Erza, who happened to hear the argument (It was a loud argument.), came in to put a stop to it. Sakura was only given a death glare, as Erza was still hoping that she would get a roommate. Evergreen's ball flashing statue got its head chopped off and Sakura was pretty sure she could still hear Evergreen screaming "IT'S AN ARTIFACT!"

"Come in." a soft, but sweet voice welcomed.

Sakura hoped that this girl was normal, as she nudged the door open.

There were books everywhere, and Sakura thought "Well, this girl, I can handle…"

Sakura liked to read herself, and has quite impressed with the girl's collection. She did wonder however, if the girl was as agreeable as her room, and if she even had a bed under all of those books, or if she slept on a pillow of hardcovers. Sakura figured that she could make do with that, as sometimes missions called for rough sleeping arrangements, like "the night of the living fart" (Naruto, that is not normal.) when Sasuke was pretty sure that they had to kill Naruto for disturbing the dead with such noises (They had to sleep in a graveyard.). In comparison, sleeping on books could be handled.

In the center of the room, with numerous books opened around her, lay a small girl with unruly blue curls and an adorable red and yellow dress, lifting her head up to meet Sakura's (Juvia's) eyes with her hazel orbs.

"Hi, I'm Juvia. I'll be here for a week until I have to go back to my aunt's."

"Oh hi, I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you." The girl welcomed, pushing her red reading glasses up. "Where are you staying? I don't think there's another room, unless Erza finally gave away one of hers…"

"I'm supposed to stay at Fairy Hills, but I have to room with someone…"

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. I haven't a lot of room, but the offer still stands." Levy offered, giving Sakura a soft smile.

"Thank you. The others are quite… ah… hard to handle."

Levy gave a short giggle, understanding.

"Hmm, well, I'll dig my bed out." Levy stated, getting up off the floor. "There should be a mattress in the closet for when one of the girls stays over…"

_Wow, I even get a bed…_

* * *

**So, how was it? If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, please leave a review. I love reviews.**

**If anyone is wondering, I am continuing this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sunlight Shining on a Dreary Day

**Hi guys! I'm back again. I'm sorry it took so long. Animatronic dinosaurs were at the museum...**

**My brother called me a five-year old. I couldn't argue with him.**

**I'll answer some questions:**

**How long do you plan to make this story?**

**Well, I wouldn't say that it'll be super short. I do have a plot. It should be more than ten chapters, and I'll probably get plot bunnies along the way.**

**Will you go into detail about how the soul transfer was accomplished?**

**I plan on slowly cluing in on it. It adds to the mysterious nature... **

**Thanks to swsk117 and TokyoTeddyWolf for reviewing my last chapter, as well as to any who followed or gave me a favorite.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia woke up in the hospital.

She decided to let a nurse know, but she couldn't move her arms. It was strapped down to the bed, barely budging with her struggle to move her arms.

"Excuse me, is anybody here?" Juvia called out, panicked at her current state. She had done nothing wrong to end up tied and wondered if she had been taken captive. There had to be some sort of dark guild that would do so.

Her voice sounded strange. Was she sick? That could be it… Being constantly rained on could do that to anyone, and Juvia was always rained on, so much that she was frequently ill.

The door swung open with a forceful push, revealing a busty blonde woman with a serious expression clouding her face. The woman pulled over a chair and sat next to Juvia.

"Would you mind telling me why you're in Sakura's body?" the woman demanded.

"J-Juvia does not know what you are talking about."

Tsunade snatched a mirror from the bedside table, thrusting it in front of Juvia's face.

The moment Juvia gazed into the mirror; she knew the woman was telling Juvia the truth. The girl in the mirror wasn't Juvia. She couldn't even pass for a relative. The girl had shoulder length pink hair, stringy from the hospital stay. Her eyes were huge green orbs, now welling with tears, not produced by her, but by Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia's aunt made Livia do it. Juvia didn't know what was happening." Juvia sobbed, not knowing how to handle the situation. It was too odd. This body… it wasn't her's. It was the girl's. It was Sakura's.

"Who is your aunt, Juvia?"

"Mimi Lockster."

Juvia didn't want to rat on her aunt, but what kind of aunt would do this to their niece? Anger built up inside of Juvia. How could her aunt, her only living relative, do this to her?

"Livia?"

"Livia McGarden. Juvia's aunt paid her."

"How old are you, Juvia?"

"Twelve."

"Any family other than your aunt?"

"No."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"You are in Konoha's hospital."

"I don't know where that is. Is it outside of Fiore?"

Tsunade's brow furrowed.

"It would have to be. I've never heard of Fiore."

Juvia's brow furrowed.

"Can Juvia ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to Juvia's aunt and Livia?"

"We don't know, Juvia. The jutsu used was a technique that could have been performed from anywhere. There will be someone else in your body for a week."

Juvia nodded, trying to take the information in. It was hard to do so. In fact, the situation seemed like an overly realistic dream.

Tsunade got up to leave.

"I will get someone to look out to you. My name is Tsunade. It was nice meeting you, Juvia." Tsunade stated while kindly undoing Juvia's arm straps skillfully.

Juvia smiled, thankful that Tsunade had at least given her some knowledge on the strange place.

"You as well."

Juvia wondered what a "jutsu" was. She then concluded that it must be some sort of rare magic. Being a rare magic user, she knew that rare magics were often dangerous sorts. Only Juvia's family used her particular form of water magic, having the ability to bond with the water. While others could only draw power through skill, Juvia's relied heavily on will. That being combined with her skill, honed through vigorous training with her deceased grandmother. Rare magics, were not to be messed with.

* * *

The remaining members of team seven gathered in the hokage's office.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade started. "As you all know, Sakura will not be Sakura for a while. She will have a girl named Juvia inside of her. She's a twelve year old from a land called Fiore. I had a member of the Yamanaka clan outside of the room when I spoke to her. I have reason to believe that she isn't lying and was tricked into the jutsu by her aunt. Your mission is to watch over Juvia. She has no other family members and we don't know if anyone will come after her, any questions?"

…

"We'll do it."

* * *

Juvia was led out of the hospital by a brown haired woman who said that she was Tsunade's, the Hokage's assistant.

She had stayed in her hospital room for only an hour after she woke up, leaving her to her thoughts. Juvia still couldn't wrap her head around the situation. And she couldn't understand why her only living relative would abandon her in such a way, throwing her into another world, like unwanted trash.

Juvia had never been around her aunt much, preferring to live with her grandmother, so wasn't exactly close to her. However, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She had shed a few tears before Shizune arrived to take her out of the hospital.

To Juvia, she seemed nice enough, kindly ensuring Juvia that all would be fine and work out. Just one week. Just one short week, and she could forget this had even happened.

Juvia tapped down the hospital's tiled flooring, not quite used to Sakura's body. Walking felt weird. It was as if she was learning to ride something new. It wasn't overly difficult per say, just different.

Who was Sakura? The girl with pink hair was unfamiliar and Juvia was having trouble adjusting to being the temporary Sakura.

"Shizune-san?"

"Hmm."

Juvia had her attention.

"If it's okay… would you please tell Juvia where we are going?"

"A genin team will be supervising you until the jutsu wears off. We're going to meet up with them."

"A genin team? Juvia does not know what that is."

Shizune had been warned about the girl's lack of knowledge about the world by Tsunade. Still, she couldn't help but to be a bit taken aback.

"A ninja squad, consisting of three ninja's who were previously attending the academy. This one, I'll warn you, may take some getting used to. Sakura was a member of their team."

This didn't sit well with Juvia. It was nerve wrecking enough for her to meet new people. The friendships she had had never ended well. Rejection was something she feared, and it was reasonable to assume that if she was to meet them, they wouldn't take her kindly. She was after all, in their teammate's body.

"Juvia understands." Juvia pouted, not exactly liking the situation.

She was quite positive that getting along with the team was impossible. Juvia would however, try to make it bearable. If she had to be with the team for a week, she might as well.

Shizune gripped the grey door to the hospital lobby, ready to push it open.

"Ready?" Shizune asked, making sure that Juvia was prepared.

Although she was visibly nervous, Juvia managed to squeak out a hurried "yes". She stumbled after Shizune into the bright sunlight. _Sunlight?_

It was a rare occurrence, scarcely seen by Juvia. Therefore, she stood in place at the hospital exit, lifting Sakura's hair out of Sakura's eyes and squinting at the harsh rays. _How beautiful…_

"What are you doing?" Shizune barked.

Juvia jumped, visibly scared by the harsh wording of the question.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, but you really shouldn't stare at the sun like that. It's bad for your eyes." Shizune reasoned, taking Juvia's trembling hand and leading her to where the supposed team seven were waiting.

Juvia stood by Shizune, shyly raising her eyes to meet the members of team 7.

To her relief, two of them looked mildly curious, though it was mostly the blonde boy who was flat out staring. Juvia found that a bit unnerving, but it wasn't as bad as the cold looks she was getting from the dark haired boy. They were nerve wrecking.

Juvia didn't ask to be in this situation. In fact, she would do anything to zip off to her real body. Of course, she had absolutely no idea how to do that.

"G-good morning. Juvia is pleased to meet you." she choked, hoping to come off as more of a friendly individual than an unwanted invader. Though, Juvia is…

The blonde boy's face lit up, still holding a bit of uneasiness, but none the less, friendly. Juvia couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful.

"Morning, Sa- Juvia-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Morning." The masked man responded, lowering his… interesting choice of literature.

There was no response from the dark haired boy, making Juvia uneasy. She didn't want any more problems than she already had.

The man with the sketchy book coughed in the dark haired boy's direction, to which he scowled, turning in Juvia's direction.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He finally greeted in an uncaring tone.

Juvia was not pleased at all. Clearly, not all the members would be easy to get along with. _Maybe I can ninja my way out of this…?_

* * *

Juvia sat criss-cross in a circle along with Naruto and Sasuke. The man with the interesting choice of literature had gone off after explaining to Juvia that she would have to be watched at all times, just in case. She would have to stay with one of the boy's houses, who would have to be with her at all times.

It was not a happy day for Juvia, but as she was outside and not soaked with water, the world seemed to contradict her feelings. The sun blared over her head, instead of dreary rain clouds. Juvia was terrified of this new world, of which she knew nearly nothing about. It opposed everything she knew about the world.

It was at this moment, as she was staring off in the distance, marveling at the warmth of it all, that she realized her aunt's intentions.

As long as Juvia wasn't in her "cursed", as she liked to put it, body, her emotions wouldn't impact the world around her. Her aunt seemed to have known that, and wanted to invade someone else's body to get that freedom, leaving someone else in the rain.

Now, Juvia understood her aunt's longing. Juvia hated the rain as well. It was the reason why she was often teased, excluded, and rejected. That was the only reason Juvia could possibly think of. She was different, and from what she had learned, others didn't always like that so much.

Juvia couldn't however, understand why her aunt would wish that pain to be passed onto someone else. As much as Juvia despised her nagging rainstorms, she wouldn't want anyone else to suffer. She was selfless in that endeavor.

"Juvia-chan?" That was the blonde boy, who she had learned was Naruto.

"Huh?" Juvia blurted, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry! Juvia didn't mean to. Juvia was just caught up in her thoughts. It is a new world for Juvia and all…"

"It's okay." Naruto assured, giving Juvia a reassuring smile along with the words.

Juvia politely returned his kindness with a polite smile.

Sasuke coughed, seemingly the one that Juvia wasn't paying attention to.

"Please continue…" Juvia said, hoping to not be too far on Sasuke's bad side. (She already knew from looking that she was defiantly on that side of the scale.)

"I said that you will have to stay with Naruto."

"Ah, okay."

Sasuke left without a word, leaving Juvia and Naruto in a brief silence.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, obviously not one to contribute to long periods of silence. "I thought you'd be after Sasuke."

"Wha-?" Juvia started.

"I mean, Sakura would have gone for it… as well as most of the other girls."

"Juvia has the feeling that he doesn't like her that much."

Juvia wouldn't "go after him" per say. She wasn't even from this world, and wanted to stay out of as much trouble as possible.

"He's like that with everybody. It's irritating." Naruto grumbled, not at all pleased with Sasuke's treatment of others.

"That's good to know…"

Naruto gave her a horrified look, jaw dropping.

"Ah, th-that's not what Juvia meant. Juvia meant that it's good that Juvia isn't the only one that is treated that way. She was worried that he didn't like her that much, because of me being in Sakura's body for a bit…"

"Well… It wasn't really your fault. I'm not happy either with Sakura being gone, but then again, it wasn't your fault. I can't blame you, so don't worry!" Naruto assured, hoping that Juvia wouldn't press the topic.

While Naruto held no grudge against Juvia, Sasuke wouldn't have been glaring at her if he held nothing against her. He would have just been indifferent, not really caring that she was there.

Juvia noticed that Naruto had avoided the topic of Sasuke's thoughts on the issue, confirming her assumption to be correct.

Sasuke wasn't happy at all with Juvia being there, and Juvia squashed all hope that they could all get along. There was no reason to keep her hopes up…

* * *

**Is everyone okay with this length? It's about 2600 words without the author's note.**

**Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug. My adorable puppies will also give you a virtual hug. And if you don't want a virtual hug (MY BUBBLE!), then you can have a virtual high five, but if you don't want that, you can have a virtual smile.**

**I need to shut up now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Living with a Hoarder

**Hiya! Here's the next chapter.**

**Questions!**

**Will you address the morality issue?**

**If it seems relevant, yes.**

**Why did Juvia have to have her soul switched to go to Fairy Tail?**

**Mimi certainly didn't want to deal with Sakura. Juvia is less likely to bother her.**

**Thank you to swsk117, Kowareta1468, and Yaodai for reviewing, as well as to anyone who followed, or gave me a favorite.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, did you have anything to eat before coming here?" Levy asked starting to clear towers of books from a non-bookshelf lined portion of the right side of her room.

Not that it was easy to find a place to put them. They were either stacked in piles on the floor, or crammed tightly on the shelves. Levy had too many books, and not enough space to accommodate them. Sakura wondered if Levy had a hoarding problem.

"No, I only had enough cash for the train ticket." Sakura replied, hefting her own load out of the way.

Mimi was currently Sakura's least favorite person at the moment. Sakura was hungrier than she had been the day of the bell test, not having eaten since early that morning. It was now the afternoon. Mimi had only left a small amount of cash in Sakura's bag, only enough to get Sakura to Magnolia by train. Other than a map, that was all that was left in the bag. It was unfair. Sakura deserved more for having her body stolen. A measly amount of cash and a map didn't make up for that.

"Well, we'll be able to get to my kitchen in a moment."

"Thanks." Sakura beamed, eagerly. _Where the hell is she hiding the kitchen? _

"No problem."

"Umm… no offense Levy-chan, but I don't see a kitchen in here…"

"Erza isn't the only one with more than one room. I've got two."

"Two?"

"This room is where mom and I keep our books… It's also the bedroom. You won't see mom here, though. She's busy…" A strained look passed over Levy's face, but only for an instant.

Thinking that it was the strain of carrying so many books, Sakura took Levy's stack. While Sakura wasn't the strongest of ninjas, she was still a ninja, and like any ninja, Sakura possessed superior strength than that of a civilian. Levy, she assumed, was a civilian. She looked so tiny…

"Oh, you don't have to do that…"

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Sakura assured, placing the stack on an unoccupied spot on the floor with a thump as if it weighed nothing.

"It's cleared now, we can go in…" Levy stated, pulling out a strange pen.

Shimmering golden runes appeared, lifting and shifting as Levy willed, until they positioned. They then dimed, as Levy lowered her pen.

The baby blue wall portion vanished in front of Sakura's eyes, leaving nothing in its place. It revealed a tiny kitchenette with yellow painted cupboards. A footstool was positioned in front of the sink, no doubt there on account for Levy's height. An oak table with two mismatched chairs stood in the corner.

"Whoa." Sakura exclaimed. "_How_ did you do that?"

"I rearranged the runes." Levy replied, then giving an almost incomprehensible explanation of exactly how she did it. The languages described were completely unknown to Sakura, not having been spoken or even written in her world.

Sakura nodded along, listening. She could understand some of what was spoken. She was known for her intelligence back at the academy. However, it was difficult to interpret, seeing how she had no previous experience with the languages. She didn't even know the basics, and Levy, it seemed, knew much more than the basics.

Levy was _smart_. She was simply brilliant. Sakura couldn't help but admire the girl's skill at such a complicated subject.

Levy continued to ramble on, clearly intrigued by her subject of discussion, pulling out a pack of noodles and a can of spaghetti sauce from the cupboards.

She then hesitated. "You're okay with spaghetti right?"

"Whatever you make's fine."

"Spaghetti it is then." Levy decided, clanking a pot out of the compartment under the stove.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah sure, would you mind cutting some tomatoes? They're in the fridge. If you don't like them it's fine, we don't have to put them in."

"I like them. I'll get on it."

Sakura took a bag of tomatoes out of the fridge.

Levy, realizing that Sakura wouldn't know her way around, pulled a cutting board out of a lower cupboard, and placed it on the counter.

"The knives are in the drawer under the cutting board."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of which... we should make some cake. Erza loves it, especially strawberry cake. We should make some, and invite the other girls over. They have… extreme personalities, but you will be living with them. It's hard not to run into them around here."

"Sure."

Sakura wasn't "sure" about it, but Levy had offered her a place in her dorm. She wasn't about to say no if Levy wanted some of her friends over. It would be rude, not to mention ungrateful.

The entire girl population in Fairy Hills had something unique, and blaringly extreme about them. Evergreen was an obsessed fairy fan, who kept naked statues in her bedroom. Laki was most likely a psychopathic murderer. And Erza was as scary as hell. Levy was the only one on the mild end. She only had a book collection that was almost as big as a library, and was a super genius.

"I'll invite them over for this evening then. Of course, we'll have to clear some of the books away, but we can do it!"

Sakura wondered if it was even possible to cram any more books in the corner, but she wasn't about to burst Levy's bubble.

"We'll find some way to get it done."

A few moments passed in silence, as the two girls worked.

"You should come to the guild with me tomorrow. I'm sure the others are curious about you." Levy chatted while putting the ingredients into the boiling pot.

"I guess I probably should meet them…" Sakura accepted, again not exactly overjoyed.

The other members didn't exactly seem normal either… It looked like a wrestling smack down in that place, to be completely honest. She doubted she could walk through without getting a concussion. Erza, while she had stopped the fighting last time, was a ticking time bomb, a person whose patience wore thin easily. Sakura had no doubt that Erza would easily resort to violence. She had of course, with the two scared shitless boys.

"I get that you're a little nervous. There's no need to hide it. If I didn't already know them, I'd be terrified." Levy consoled, giving a slight giggle.

"Is there any way to avoid death?" _I'm so screwed._

"If someone throws a punch, drop everything and hide behind the bar. _But, _if it's too far away, hide under the table. The second fighting people come near, find somewhere else to hide. Tables can be flipped easily, exposing you to the warzone. Duck and cover. That's the drill." Levy stated monotonously, as if she had done the exact said things many times before.

_Sounds like a plan…_

If Sakura couldn't keep up with her teammates, she didn't want to take a chance against the demons of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sakura and Levy sat ate on the rug in the middle of Levy's private library/bedroom, eating their meal. Levy explained that she rarely ever used the table, preferring to read while eating. Sakura of course, saw the sense in it, being a reader herself, and was eager to crack open the dusty hardcovers and flimsy paperbacks.

They quite enjoyed their time, at least until a certain death goddess busted in.

"JUVIA!" the armoured girl roared, throwing open Levy's door with such extent that it rattled the shelf beside it, causing a few books to smack to the floor.

Erza had a killer aura. Her eyes almost had no pupil, and qualified for extreme frustration level Tsunade.

Sakura clung to Levy like a lifeline, fearing the demon's wrath. The girl trembled under her grasp, no doubt trying to exert the "duck and cover" mode of Fairy Tail survival for the physically challenged.

Sakura readily pointed her finger straight at the oncoming threat, wanting to blare something threatening, but not quite finding the words. _DEMON BEGONE!_

She was positive that Erza wasn't human. She had the _glint_ in her eyes for heaven's sake. The same glint she had before she macho sliced porno man.

Despite Sakura's effort at warding off Erza, she was promptly held by the shirt, inches from Erza's face. Levy had to her relief slipped away, dolphin diving into a pile of paperbacks. _Traitor!_

"JUVIA, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG! I ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!" Erza boomed, straight in Sakura's face.

Erza's lip curled into a frown, disappointed.

Sakura stared blankly Erza, trying to process that had just happened.

"Juvia, what did I do wrong?!"

"Nothing! Why?"

Erza's eyes gained a few sparkles.

"Alright then, I was worried that I might have done something wrong, but I guess I have nothing to worry about. When you didn't come by, I assumed that you had gotten a roommate. I was looking forward to having a roommate, but that's okay. It is your choice." Erza pouted slightly, displeased with not getting a roommate. "Maybe I can convince Cana to move in with me…? Anyways, I'll see you later."

Erza swiftly turned, pacing uniformly towards the door, ready to leave.

Levy poked her head out of the paperbacks, concluding that it was safe.

"Erza?"

Erza halted, turning slightly to meet Levy's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Juvia-chan and I are planning to invite the other girls in Fairy Hills over… We'll make cake…"

"Okay! I'll invite the other girls. IS IT STRAWBERRY CAKE? What time?" Erza enthused, buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, it is. Is five okay?" Levy squeaked, taken aback by Erza's enthusiasm.

"It's fine! I'll go tell the others! Bye!" Erza beamed, happily marching out of Levy's room.

When the door was shut, and Sakura was sure Erza couldn't here, she gave a whoop in honour of her survival.

"Juvia-chan… Would you mind helping me…?" Levy pleaded, almost chest deep in the paperback pile/hide and seek killer addition hiding spot.

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized, swiftly picking up the girl by the armpits and placing her on the floor next to her.

"It's okay."

"So, are we going to make the cake now?"

"We should start now. Knowing Erza, she's coming early…"

* * *

After lugging numerous book stacks out of the way, Levy finally had room for her table and chairs, which she kept in a storage closet adjacent to the kitchen. They were the storage kind, of course, the kind in which the table legs folded in and the chairs stacked neatly on top of one another.

And right on time, as soon as Sakura placed the cake on the table, and Levy set the tableware out, Erza burst in.

"I'm here!" Erza exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"The others?" Levy asked.

Erza shoved Evergreen in by the collar.

"Watch it!" Evergreen grumbled, not at all pleased.

Laki poked a head in, smiling peacefully. (Though, Sakura still expected her to pull out a chainsaw and murder them all.)

"Well, you can all come in and sit down…" Levy warmly welcomed, placing a teapot on the flimsy dinner table.

They all did as offered. Though, Evergreen did so reluctantly, only doing so because she had already been dragged there by Erza.

"Let's dig in!" Erza cried out merrily, slicing off a jumbo slice of strawberry cake, and gleefully chowing down, a smile after every bite.

Evergreen sat across from Sakura, eyeing her coldly. It was unnerving. Erza was next to Evergreen, ensuring her spick and span behavior, but Evergreen wasn't as scared of Erza as the rest of the girls could be when faced with her wrath. It was shown in the way she held herself, smug and with an air of assumed superiority.

Laki unfortunately sat next to Sakura, sending a chill up her spine.

Thankfully, Levy was on Sakura's other side, a comforting presence.

"It's quite good." Laki complimented, sheepishly gazing over at Sakura and Levy. "What a fine way to feed the stomach."

"T-thanks." Sakura choked, taken aback at the odd comment.

"No problem, Laki-chan~" Levy hummed, used to everyone's presence. Unless there was a fight, she was perfectly fine with her company.

"It's disgusting." Evergreen deadpanned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erza roared, punching Evergreen right in the face.

Sakura's eye twitched over the insult, debating on whether or not to add in her own punch, or play dead under the table with Levy.

Laki cackled like a witch, causing Sakura to fall backwards on her chair, clutching her heart. _Playing dead it is._

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE STRAWBERRY CAKE?" Erza glowered, taking the rest of the cake (Roughly one fourth of It.), and attempting to stuff it down Evergreen's throat.

Evergreen was capable of dodging half of Erza's lunges, knocking over one of Levy's prized bookshelves in an effort to dodge Erza's grasps at her head.

Hearing a large thump, which could only be a hardwood bookshelf, Levy knew she had to rescue her precious babies.

Carefully edging across the floor, she reached for a book called "The Sexy Phantom" and shouted as load as her soft voice could manage "ERZA, CODE FUNTIMES!"

Erza shoved Evergreen out the door, locking it with a snap, pressing her body against it.

"There's no need to. She can't break the runes I inscribed on it." Levy assured, handing over the book.

Erza took it, swiftly hiding it behind her back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But would you mind helping me lift the bookshelf up?" Ley asked, motioning to the knocked over shelf.

"My apologies."

With one try, all by herself, Erza raised the shelf to its proper position.

After cleaning up (Although strange, they were polite.), the guests left, either read smut, or possibly torture someone. Evergreen probably went to go buy another statue.

* * *

Sakura and Levy sat on Levy's previously dug out bed, sipping tea. Sakura's mattress was beside Levy's bed, awaiting her.

"Hey, Levy?" Sakura started, pondering nervously about the upcoming day.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a bit more about Fairy Tail? I don't know much…" _And it would be best if I knew as much about this world, as I possibly can. For all I know, that body snatcher could have been lying about the whole "one week, and it's over" thing. If I can't rely on her, which I won't, I'll have to try something myself…_

Levy grinned, placing her mug on top of the book stack on the bedside table.

"I think you already know this, but it's a mage guild. Besides a few workers in the guild hall, we all practice magic."

"_Seriously?" Bullshit. That's impossible. Chakra, it has to be chakra…_

"Ah, aha… yeah…" Levy confirmed, startled at Sakura's outburst.

"Like what you did earlier with the wall?"

"Yeah, though that's holder magic. My main magic… is solid script."

"Can I see?"

"I suppose I could show you a small spell."

Sakura's eyes zoomed in on Levy, curious to see what a "wizard" could do.

Tracing an incomprehensible pattern in the air, levy exclaimed "Solid Script: Light!"

The word light appeared, illuminating Levy's dimmed bedroom. (They had only had the bedside lamp on, preparing to go to sleep.)

"Whoa." Sakura breathed. It really was magic, and strangely, Sakura couldn't sense a flicker of chakra within Levy's spell.

"Cool, isn't it!" Levy beamed, flickering her spell out. "My mom taught me that one. She's a lot better at it than me. She even knows S-ranked runes."

"Wow. She must be good." _S-ranked runes… _

"She is."

"I'm sure she is. I'm a bit tired from the train, so I'm going to bed now." Sakura said, climbing down into Levy's extra mattress.

"Night"

"Night"

When Sakura was absolutely sure that Levy was asleep, she smothered a sob into her pillow. She might never see her own parents again, and anyone who she could rely on to save her, was in a whole other world. For once, it was all up to her. And she wasn't sure if she was up to par for the task.

* * *

**Yes! I think I've solved my spacing problem. Thanks for the input. It really helped me fix things up for the better. I think this story will be longer than I anticipated. Plot bunnies...**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I bashed Evergreen. I don't even like character bashing. Erza and Evergreen wouldn't get along... And of course, Erza is a boss. Therefore, Evergreen got owned. (Fairy Tail is kind of violent, isn't it?) **

**I write a lot of humor fanfiction, but this story is more serious. It will still have some humor to lighten things up a bit, though. I've got a Pokemon parody called Poke My Balls out. Yes, I'm dead serious. So if anyone wants pure humorous bullshit, there you go. ;) (Yes, I know, shameless advertising, but that story needs some love.)**

**Next chapter will be Juvia's. **

**I absolutely adore reviews. :3 **


	5. Home Invasion

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I had an AP Biology exam to write, so was only able to update my other story regularly. That's the only advanced course I take besides AP English. Though, I can assure you that I'm very dedicated to my work, so it's unlikely that I'd ever take too long before updating. Especially, with all the wonderful input I've been getting!**

**Shout outs to, Kowareta1468 and Yaodai!**

**And thanks as well to all those who gave me a follow or a favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

* * *

Juvia and Naruto were on their way to Naruto's house, strolling down a dirt road, Juvia receiving multiple curious looks from the villagers.

A knot formed in Juvia's stomach, indicating her anxiety. Not that she was used to it; she wasn't and swore she never would be. But she knew there was no stopping the looks. It may bother her, but she always found it was better to try and distract herself from the source of her anxiety.

The sunny weather proved to be a worthy distraction to Juvia's glee, calming her nerves at least by a bit.

Naruro jabbered along about random things which also helped to ease Juvia's mind, but he did eventually notice Juvia's discomfort.

"Juvia are you alright…?" Naruto noticed, his cheerful smile turning into a look of concern.

"Ah, yes… Juvia's just a bit ah… nervous. She's not used to this…"

"I guess you wouldn't be in your situation and all… I wouldn't like being in an unknown place either. Believe it! But don't worry… Just treat my place like home!"

Juvia was glad to have such a cheerful companion. Nariuto did wonders for her mood, making the knot in her stomach untangle itself and release Juvia from her worries for the time being.

She decided that it would be good to get to know Naruto a bit better. Juvia would be living with him until otherwise told. While she was comfortable with Naruto, she didn't know him well enough to consider him a friend, though she was open to the idea. Naruto had only shown her kindness.

"So…" Juvia started, as they turned a corner. According to Naruto, they were getting close to his apartment.

"What is it?"

"Who do you live with?" _It might be good if Juvia knows in advance…_

"Just me…"

…

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry! Juvia didn't know… If it makes Naruto-kun feel any better, Juvia doesn't have any parents either…"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I have you to keep me company for a while!"

"Juvia is happy to stay with you."

"Ah, thanks!"

"Juvia is very grateful to have a place to stay, so Juvia thinks she should be thanking you."

"Aww..."

Naruto then rambled on about ramen, and other things which Juvia didn't know much about. It confused her, him throwing around terms such as "chakra" and "Shadow Clone Jutsu". Juvia nodded along, blinking dumbly at his words.

However, she did learn some things. Chakra, she learned, was physical and spiritual energy found in all life. Juvia assumed it was some sort of magic. Shadow Clone Jutsu was a jutsu (ninja technique) used to make multiple clones of oneself. She thought that one to be an interesting form of cloning magic, especially when he demonstrated it to her, making her want do demonstrate her own magic.

"Juvia knows magic too."

"Magic?!" Naruto exclaimed, full of enthusiasm.

"Juvia knows water magic."

"Can you show me?!"

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia can only use her water body in Juvia's body…"

"If you're ever able, could you?!"

"Juvia supposes she could… if she ever were to return in her real body."

"Thanks!"

"Juvia does not mind."

Naruto and Juvia arrived at a pipe covered apartment building. Most of the buildings seemed to be in that particular fashion.

They scrambled up the stairway with Naruto blabbing all the way, not that Juvia minded all that much.

"Here we are!" Naruro exclaimed, opening his apartment door.

…

"Heheh, what it is it?" Naruto asked, smirking up at a shocked silent Juvia.

…

"Where's the duster…?"

* * *

Juvia and Naruto crashed against his bedroom wall, exhausted from their cleaning efforts.

Juvia wasn't stingy… At least in her opinion, but she wasn't one to put up with dirty living quarters if she was the one who had to live in them.

Back home, or at least wherever home was at the time, Juvia would keep her room or her shared room spick and span. Absolutely nothing was out of place. At first, Juvia had adopted the habit out of fear that she would get in trouble with one of her guardians, but it soon became an ever present itch that annoyed Juvia personally if there were too many things out of place or a filthy environment.

And when Juvia got to work on a mess, it was never done poorly. It was done with a sort of passion, which made Juvia prideful of her work.

When she had seen Naruto's apartment looking like six tornadoes, Black Friday, and a five year old on a sugar high had swept through it, Juvia knew it was about time that someone cleaned the place. And what better one to do it than the cleaning master herself?

However, Juvia did admit to it being one hell of a job, Juvia and Naruto not finishing until late.

Juvia did get some pleasure out of the tear-worthy drawings of what she supposed was Sasuke, drawn with absolutely no mercy and hidden under Naruto's bed. He had never failed to draw Sasuke being a total loser and graveling at his feet. Naruto himself was drawn with a funny hat and grinning like he had one the lottery.

What she didn't like at all was the rest of the mess. Juvia swore she would never east cheese again… And she had to spray the apartment down with a whole bottle of air freshener, making Naruto cough, but giving Juvia a sense of relief.

Naruto wouldn't say it, but he felt like his home was being invaded. He had grinned and bared it, carrying out Juvia's orders without a complaint. Although not pleased with having his home reorganized, he wanted Juvia to feel at home. He was after all, an empathetic individual. He could relate to Juvia's noticeable sense of not belonging. He wasn't exactly accepted by all the villagers, and Juvia's arrival was unwelcome by many.

"Is that all…?" Naruto huffed, letting his limbs go slack.

"Juvia thinks so."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

The two sat in silence, which was unusual for Naruto, but was understandable due to his exhaustion until Naruto's stomach growled like a magic fueled car receiving an overdose of magic power.

Juvia's eyes or Sakura's to be exact, widened considerably, as she was reminded of the time her senile grandfather had decided to drive her to the candy store. He was one of her more friendly relatives, but she wasn't able to live with him because he was apparently "batshit insane". Being an accomplished mage back in the day, her grandfather had possessed a great deal of magic power, and was still able to use a good portion of it. But he really shouldn't have used that good portion of it to almost give Juvia a childhood heart attack, making their magic car roar as it sped past (and through) the other cars on the street.

"Hehheh… I suppose it's time we had something to eat. Are you hungry, Juvia?"

Naruto got up, ready to get something to eat.

"Yes, but whatever you have's fine." Juvia didn't want to intrude, as ironic as it sounds.

"I have a variety of things to eat, come on!"

Juvia followed Naruto to his kitchen, admiring her job on the place. She had really worked wonders on it.

Naruto swung open his cupboard, revealing a stock of instant ramen that could surely rival a store inventory of said product.

Juvia was once again amazed, rubbing her eyes to confirm that she was seeing things straight.

She was.

Naruto listed every type of instant ramen he had in stock, leaving Juvia to ponder for a good five minutes over which one to choose. She settled on Miso ramen, that being suggested by Naruto who urged that that one was his favorite, so she should give it a go.

"So, how do you like it?" Naruto asked, slurping noodles like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, it's very good…"

Juvia was only half lying. She liked it, but thought a kitchen should have more than just instant ramen. Not having the most capable caretakers, Juvia was used to making her own meals. But she had seasoned cooking skills because of it, unlike Naruto who would toss something in a microwave if he was hungry.

Naruto didn't realize that Juvia was planning on taking over his kitchen as well, enjoying his ramen too much to notice.

"It's the best! Believe it!"

She didn't quite believe it, not being one for instant or fast food, but would grin and bear it if it meant pleasing someone else. So, as Naruto rambled on about whatever was on his mind (This time it was Sasuke and how much of a bastard he was.) and Juvia nodded along, being more of a listener than a talker.

Sasuke wasn't Juvia's favorite person either, considering his obvious dislike of her, so despite Juvia's kind nature, she wouldn't defend Sasuke. Underneath the layers of sweet and innocent, making up a great deal of her personality, there lied a devious contradiction.

"You wouldn't believe how much of a bastard Sasuke is! He tries to act so cool." Naruto ranted.

"He does…" Juvia agreed, not putting much thought into her answer.

Overjoyed could not describe Naruto's reaction enough. Ecstatic was more like it.

"Absolutely, Sakura and Ino wouldn't agree, but Juvia, you're awesome, you know that?"

Juvia beamed in return, blushing slightly at the compliment. She was really starting to like Naruto. He would be a great friend to have, even if she would only see him for a week, and probably never again.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you really are awesome."

"Juvia thinks that you're awesome as well."

"Aww thanks, Juvia-chan!"

"Juvia's really grateful for you letting her stay here… She hopes she isn't too much of a burden…"

"Not at all."

Naruto wouldn't express his displeasure at having his apartment reorganized, but he really was pleased with having some company. It was nice to have a guest. The apartment could be a bit too lonely at times, even if Naruto was used to it.

"Well, it's been a long day. Want to call it a night?" Naruto asked, yawning and leaning back in his seat.

All the work under Juvia's orders had taken much energy. Even with a mutant store of chakra, Naruto was simply exhausted.

"Juvia supposes that would be a good idea." With all the cleaning and organizing, Juvia was tired as well.

Juvia and Naruto got ready for bed, Juvia using the items Shizune had handed to her in a purple backpack before leaving. It was supposedly Sakura's belongings. As for sleeping arrangements, a blow up mattress was inside the bag as well.

And Naruto happened to be the one who tried to blow it up with his mouth. But Juvia of course, pulled out a pump from her bag before he fainted. (She had left Naruto for a moment to examine his kitchen cupboards a bit more. She wanted to be positive that it needed to be restocked. It did.) Naruto then tottered around the room; almost knocking over a lamp to Juvia's dismay while she was busy blowing the mattress up with the pump, a job that Naruto had wanted but was too dizzy to care about actually doing.

Juvia then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, taking the majority of the time to look in the mirror. Sakura was shorter than Juvia by a good two inches, and her hair, Juvia found, didn't tangle as easily, as it was relatively straight. It did get eerie after a while, prompting Juvia to hurry up and exit the bathroom.

She came out to find Naruto jumping on the air mattress beside his bed like a frog.

"Ah, it's your turn…" Juvia stated, having taken her turn in the bathroom first on Naruto's request.

Naruto jumped off, hurrying off to the bathroom, because he really had to pee.

Juvia curled up on the mattress, bundling herself with the fresh sheets she had pulled out of Naruto's closet, and shutting her eyes.

**How's it going, bitch?**

Juvia's eyes opened, searching for the voice.

**What are you looking for? I'm right here, in your head and back from my unfortunate coma. What's up with that anyway? **

…

**I asked nicely, kind of.**

…

_Who are you and what are you doing in Juvia's head?_

**Did you hit our head? I've always been with you, since the day we were born. And who the hell is Juvia?**

…

_Juvia is Juvia. Juvia was forced into this body by her crazy aunt…_

**Well get the hell out! Give Outer back! I'm not shutting up until you do!**

Inner Sakura began yelling and screaming, making Juvia cover her ears. It did nothing to smother Inner's screeching, Inner being inside Juvia's head.

Juvia found it traumatizing, and Inner Sakura, despite Juvia's pleas to stop, would not. She was convinced Inner was a demon trying to possess her soul.

And Juvia swore the demon didn't even stop to breathe.

"Naruto-kun, a demon's trying to possess Juvia!" She wailed, hoping out of bed and banging her fists on the bathroom door.

Naruto swung open the door, dressed in pajamas.

"A demon, where?" He hollered, literally freaking out.

"In Juvia's head!" She cried, cringing over Inner's shouts. Inner had a set of lungs that would bring a bagpipe to shame.

"Ah, what do we do?!"

"Juvia doesn't know! She's new here!"

"We have to get help!"

Juvia agreed, running after Naruto out the door, not even bothering to put on a coat, only stopping to slip on her (Sakura's really) shoes. She found that in her new body, she could run much faster, at speeds that made her real body seem strangely unfit. In all honesty, Juvia felt as though she should be hacking up her dinner, but instead she was barely breaking a sweat.

At least she wasn't until Naruto started picking up the pace, running at turbo speed. And strangely, Juvia was able to do the same, though it exhausted her.

They came to another apartment building, Naruto running up to one of the doors with Juvia not far behind.

Naruto gave the inhabitant no mercy, beating on the door like a serial killer was after him.

The inhabitant was not pleased. He was not pleased at all. And this particular habitant was not known for being tolerant of Naruto's antics.

So when Sasuke creaked open his rented apartment door, death glaring in his pajamas, there was not a speck of welcome in his voice when he answered to Naruto's knocking.

"_What_ are _you_ doing here? If you didn't notice, it's one in the morning."

"Ah, about that..." Naruto cowered. "Juvia-chan's having a bit of a-" Naruto was cut off by a screeching Juvia, putting her hands over her ears and yelling nonsense in an attempt to overpower the demon.

Juvia's desperate attempts weren't working.

"I see…" Sasuke sighed, cringing at Juvia's madness.

To his displeasure, he knew he would actually have to help out. Watching over Juvia was his mission as well, and while he didn't want to give away his address, he was forced to in regards to the mission. He had at least, avoided housing Juvia.

Juvia was even more unwelcome than Naruto, but as Sasuke told himself, as he let Naruto and Juvia inside, he had to carry out the mission, even if it did involve spending time with people he didn't exactly want to spend time with and letting them enter his home.

* * *

**So, how was it? How do you like Inner? I think I'm going to have fun with her... Heheh...**

**Again, sorry for the wait. **

**Reviews are love. :3**


End file.
